Eyes Are Expressive
by Skredessa
Summary: Harry Potter is not all human? what? yes Harry Potter is in for a rough few years, when he decides to join Fred, George, Lee, and A mysterious Italian in the life of Slythrins is time at Hogwarts is changed, he also had to deal with a creature inheritance
1. Chapter 1

This is the challenge and prompt, originally it's a challenge by Lone-Angel-1992 on but no one has done it. Please at least look at it and think about it

Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts and does sit in a compartment and become best friends with a first-year Weasley- no wait, two first-year Weasley's'; Fred and George Weasley! Oh god help us all when it's discovered that Fred and George and Harry… and did I mention Lee?… have sat in the Slytherin side of the train! When Marcus Flint and a few other older Slytherins come across these first-years, they name themselves mentors to the four-after all if you can make Flint's rival Oliver Wood all but traumatized after spending a few weeks of summer at your house… Well let's just say Marcus Flint will be damned if he let's the twins slip through his fingers, let alone Harry Potter and a "supposedly" muggleborn boy who oddly resembles a certain Zabini lord.

And what with them all developing a certain liking for the snake house and Molly Weasley cussing out Dumbledore for trying to resort her children; the four are destined to become pureblood, dark, Slytherins… and did I mention they start looking at Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, a mysterious boy name Tom Riddle as their idols. Now if only they didn't also consider The Marauders as their heroes then maybe Hogwarts would stand a better chance at survival… Oh well, look out Dumbledore this is something you've never seen before, and it's just too bad your plans doesn't start for another year or two; note the sarcasm. (Story could be het pairing or Slash! Harry cannot end up with Ginny, or Daphne Greengrass, or Susan Bones, or TONKS!) Hermione and Dumbledore bashing a must! Do whatever you want with Ron. Molly and Arthur be must not bashed! There are no horcruxes!

**_Prologue_**

It was the 31 of July and a certain green eyed bird nest haired boy was sitting at the kitchen table with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and his Cousin Dudley. Now the green eyed boy was named Harry Potter, young Harry at the age of 12 months had been dropped off at Number Four Privet Drive…In the middle of the night…by the headmaster of the magical school Hogwarts…at the house of the aunt that hated her sister, yes Harry was in for a turbulent childhood.

Chapter One

"Potter!" Vernon Dursley, while slamming a meaty fist into the door of the cupboard under the stairs "Get up boy, my breakfast isn't going to fix itself,"

'Oh Crap,' I thought 'Uncle Vernon was going to kill me I slept too late, dammit! "Well next time you shouldn't beat me to half unconsciousness," I muttered under my breath, my name is Harry Potter or Sora Evans (A.N I will be calling Harry Sora from now on okay). My Aunt Petunia had named me that because she was A really into Japanese words at the time and B she wanted to be able to love me as her own child without being reminded of her sister.

As you can imagine uncle Vernon did not like this idea at all…period, he beat me because I was magical and because I was better looking than Dudley…which was true but not by much, anyways he beat me for every non-descript little thing that I did. Aunt Petunia loved Dud and Me very much, and she was trying to get us out of this situation with Uncle Vernon because even though he only beat me he was starting to turn to Aunt Nia (A.N Nia is pronounced like Nye-a and Sora is pronounced Sore-a ;D) for trying to "Stick up for the Freak" We couldn't move until I was eleven though.

Well back to real life today was my birthday, and it was a bitter sweet day for me, I was eleven so we could move out of this hell hole, and I could get my wand and stuff, but Uncle Vernon would most likely beat the shit out of me because it was my birthday…Damn.

The hollered, "BOY," startled me out of my mental thoughts…it was weird but I kept a mental journal to keep sane, anyways I ran into the kitchen quietly and quickly started a full English breakfast, and even though I made everything perfectly to my Uncle's liking, he still cuffed my hard over the head for adding to much seasoning to the scrambled eggs… 'I can't wait for that fat ass to leave,' I thought to myself, as I sat quietly on the floor away from the food. I wasn't allowed to eat in front of my Uncle so I had to wait until he left for work.

As I sat I thought once again about going to Diagonally and Going to Hogwarts, I was excited truly I was, but I was also very worried. Would the students at Hogwarts accept a sarcastic and bitchy student, or would I get shunned for my sarcastic wit like I did at my elementary school.

I almost had a heart attack when Aunt Nia Gently shook my shoulder, "Sora sweetheart it's time for breakfast, Shouji (A.N show-oo-jee) and I will get ready while you eat alright," Aunt Nia went upstairs when I nodded, now you're probably wondering who Shouji is, Uncle Fatass, as I will now refer to him in my head ,D named Dudley after his father while Aunt Nia was still hopped up on the epidural He made her take so he could do just that. So Aunt Nia calls Dudley Shouji like she call me Sora, it's funny because my name means air in Japanese and Shouji's means soar in Japanese.

Two hours later

I was sitting in the front seat having won a quiet game of rock paper scissors which we play behind Aunt Nia's back because for some reason she is under the impression that we are good nice little boys who don't bicker with each other…when she said this in passing one day to us I had to stifle guffaws. Well anyways we were on our way to Diagonally and I was psyched, so was Shouji, Shouji is magic like me only Uncle Fatass doesn't know about that. So we were both really excited, "Holy Shit," from Shouji brought me back from my mental journaling, a loud, "Shouji, Language," further compounded my awareness.

"Holy Morgana," I hissed, it was a…Huge brick wall…"Wow Aunt Nia. It is a big. Brick wall," I said sarcastically, Aunt Nia, used to my sarcasm just rolled her eyes at me.

"Okay now boys we aren't actually shopping here, we just need to make an appearance so DumbleFuck doesn't get big in the britches…again, once we are here for a bit we will be going to Japan and staying there for the rest of the summer and we will be shopping there as well,"

Shouji and I looked at each other, and shrugged we were both used to Aunt Nia's impulsiveness and the fact that she loved surprising us.

"Soooo, what are we going to do here?" I asked.

"We, my dear boys are going to get some ice cream," Aunt Nia said grinning, again Shouji and I looked at each other and shrugged, but this time we grinned at each other too.

Four hours later

We were sitting on a plane to Japan and I was starting to realise why my Aunt had made Shouji and I learn Japanese as our third language, we spoke English, French, Italian, Latin, German and Japanese.

I was singing softly in Italian when I felt someone sit down next to me, there were four seats to a row and Aunt Nia had dibs on window seat and Shouji called sitting next to her so I was volunteered as a buffer so I had to sit third seat over, well anyways I was startled out of my singing when a soft voice from my right said, "You're very good," I jumped about six feet in the air.

I spun in my seat to stare at the person beside me, "Thank you, do you speak Italian?" I asked

He smiled back at me and said, "Yes I was raised in Cremona Italy," God he had the most beautiful accent, and damn was he hawt. I had known I was gay from a very young age, and I knew a cute boy when I saw one.

"That's interesting," I said, "Do you sing too?" I asked

He laughed, and I choked on the inside, "Sometimes, I don't sing well though,"

Gosh his smile was gorgeous…I wanted to know his name…bad, so instead of blurting out 'what's your name, I said, "You know I never caught your name," with a smile.

"Oh my name is…

TBC…Soon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Nicolai Zabini," He finished with a blinding smile.

OMG I yelled in my head, Zabini, that was the name of the neutral family in Italy that had enough power to rival that of both DumbleFuck and Mouldy-Shorts combined…God the thought of all that power that's the kind of man I want to be my dom…Wow where did that thought come from, oh shit "Excuse me for a second," I said politely, "Aunt Nia," I said damn my voice sounded freaked out…I had been going for suave but it hadn't quite come out right, sigh.

"What is it Sora?" she answered sounding concerned, she moved in her seat so she was turned towards me, Shouji though, didn't bother look up, he was very interested in his PSP.

"May I speak with you please?" I whispered I could feel my magic aching to be used, claimed by another. You see I had inherited magical creature blood from my maternal grandmother, and I was a submissive of my race. I was a Nekoshin a Japanese half cat half human…thing.

When I turned thirteen I would get my inheritance and I would become a full Nekoshin, my human ears would morph into that of a cats, I would grow a tail about as long as I was tall…which wasn't very long, around 4'11 really, my eyes would slit like a cats, and I would become ethereal in beauty.

As a submissive I would require a dom, or multiple doms, it was looking like more than one because of how much power I had, my dominants would ground my power, and in turn I would provide children for them as well as a submissive partner.

Anyways, before DumbleFuck dropped me off at Privet Drive he put submission and loyalty charms on me as well as curses that would affect my mind and make me stupid, In a nutshell, when Aunt Nia realised what he'd done, her elven blood (which she got from her father's mother) awoke and she was now a full blown royal water elf.

So in the end the submission charms and loyalty charms he put on me, enhanced what was there already just lying dormant which brought my submissive tendencies out early so my whole development had been jump started.

Now normally I would have gotten my inheritance when I turned seventeen but as I thought earlier I would get them at thirteen.

Anyways Aunt Nia and I walked over to a small reading area as we were on a high class airlines seeing as she had inherited the royal mantle, Aunt Nia was the next in line for the royal water elves in Japan.

I was brought out of my reverie when Aunt Nia said, "What is it Sora, are you okay?" her concerned Indigo eyes sparkling in the light of the sun.

"I felt like I wanted Nicolai to be my dom, my magic wants to submit to him," I hissed, I was freaked out I didn't want to submit to him, I hated feeling like this but I would accept it when the time came…which was looking like it was getting closer every day.

Aunt Nia was looking at me, and then she said something that made me want to cry. "Sora, sweetie, I have a necklace for you, it calms your submissive magic and balances your feelings so it is only what you would have felt if you were not a Nekoshin," "Okay?" she asked softly.

I nodded almost frantically, "Please," I whimpered. She gently placed a slender purple leather collar that was about half an inch wide around my neck it had a hello kitty kitten in the middle in green purple and black, for some, really weird reason, I thought it was adorable.

But then again I was really gay, well never mind, after Aunt Nia fastened it around my neck she told me to sit down and listen to some music. Music always calmed me down, no matter what.

So there I was sitting in my seat, cross legged and curled in on myself focusing on Avril Lavigne's voice when BAM! Someone tapped me on the shoulder, and scared the bleeding crap out of me.

I turned and glared at the person who was bothering me and hissed slightly, seeing as I was a Nekoshin I had quite a few kittenish characteristics.

I sighed when I realised it was Nicolai who was looking at me with an amused expression on his gorgeous face. He rose a questioning eyebrow that I realised was pierced…hmmm that looked nice…I wonder if Aunt Nia would let me explore that…

"Aunt Nia," I called turning to look at her, she sighed and turned back to me.

"What Now Sora, Christ I'm Trying To Read," she growled, I winced and slunk down in my seat, and I grinned, "I am deciding to explore something about myself and I need your permission," I said proudly.

The smile slammed off of my face at Shouji's next words," Dude, no one needs to know what kinds of adventures you and your right appendage get into, and you don't need mom's permission…trust me," He shuddered about half way through.

I glared at him and hissed, I could feel my claws starting to break through so I calmed down a bit and settled for smacking him, "You know that's not what I meant," I hissed, I was not happy.

Shouji rolled his eyes and dangled a Kit-Kat bar in front of my face my eyes followed its every move, I snapped out of it, snatched the bar and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Anywayssss,"I said drawing out the word," I was talking about piercings, can I get a few Aunt Nia?" I said smiling sweetly adding in the puppy dogs eyes that always worked on her. Aunt Nia smirked," I know just the place it's run by," she was cut off when the flight attendant was all like," fasten your seat belts or you'll die and such."

When I had firmly fastened my seat belt and shoved 8 pieces of watermelon hubba bubba into my mouth I turned to look at Nicolai.

"See you at Hogwarts?" I asked, with an unfortunately hopeful gleam in my usually cold and sarcastic eyes.

He looked at me and grinned, "That you will Kitten," he murmured softly. I think he was about to say something else but the stupid flight attendant lady essentially told us to get the fuck off the damn plane…or else. I know it was mean but I couldn't help thinking of a threat, or else we have to spend even more time in your chirpy peppy presence…errgh I shuddered. Just the thought gave me the willies.

I contemplated the horror of actually thinking the word willies as Aunt Nia dragged me off the plane and over to the luggage area where we collected our crap and made our way quickly to a hotel in downtown Tokyo.

It was huge, and beautiful, I couldn't wait to check in and then submerse myself in the wonderful Japanese culture.

"Come on hurry up," I said in Japanese smirking, "Well, if you're going to lollygag I'm not sticking around to watch it," I took off into the Hotel, Burūrōtasu or The Blue Lotus. I slipped into the lobby and booked myself a room just as Aunt Nia and Shouji showed up and booked themselves a room.

Now you're probably wondering how I booked myself a room at eleven and where I got the money to do so. Well I was charismatic and with the amount of magic I have it was easy enough to talk them into believing that my guardian was just behind me…it helped that Aunt Nia showed up right as I finished. As for the monetary aspect I was one of the richest wizards in the world followed by the Malfoy's and the Snape's. I was the heir of the Potters, the Blacks, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Aoki's and the Corrigans all very influential houses and I was the last and only heir in all except the Black's and the Aoki's.

"Stop daydreaming Sora," Shouji said, "let's go explore our rooms," So we ran up the stairs and Walked into our rooms.


End file.
